Candango
by Exotos135
Summary: Jenny asks Candace to babysit Django and the two start to form some sort of friendship.not very specific summary aside,read and review.


DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Fletcher's House, Living Room "4:00 PM"

(in the living room,Candace was in the sofa,looking at the ceiling)

Candace: (sigh) so bored.

(at that moment,she heard the doorbell)

Candace: im coming mom!

(Candace got off the sofa,went to the door and opened it,Jenny and Django were outside)

Candace: Jenny?

Jenny: hi Candace.

Candace: what are you doing here?

Jenny: i wanted to know if you could babysit someone for me?

Candace: you?

Jenny: me? pfft dont be ridiculous!

Candace: then who?

Jenny: my younger brother, Django.

Candace: where is he?

Jenny: at my side here.

(Candace looked at Django,who was looking at her)

Candace: so, you want me to babysit your brother?

Jenny: please Candace?

Candace: ...(sigh)fine, i have nothing to do anyway.

Jenny: yay!, thank you Candace!

Candace: no problem.

(Django went inside,Jenny left and Candace closed the door)

Candace: ok, Django, what do you-

(Candace noticed that Django was nowhere to be seen)

Candace: wanna do?

(Candace started to look for Django,until she saw him looking at Phineas and Ferb trought the window)

Candace: whats wrong Django?

Django: i used to take part in their projects.

Candace: you did?

Django: exactly.

Candace: oh, then why dont you go with them now?

Django: nah, i prefer to simply look at it...

Candace: ...so, do you wanna play something?

Django: i dont know, i barely play with other kids.

Candace: dont you have an activity you like to do?

Django: painting...but i have nobody i can paint with.

Candace: oh...sorry?

Django: no dont worry, im fine...im a normal...just a normal kid...

Candace: Django...

Django: ...im going to watch tv.

(Django went tothe sofa and turned the tv on)

Candace: huh, i didnt realized Phineas and Ferb were building something

(Candace looked at Django,who had a sad look and looked to her brothers and friend,who were making...something)

Candace(mind): what should i do? on one hand, i can try and hopefully suceed in busting my brothers, but on the other hand,

Django will still be alone and sad for the rest of the day...Django or my brothers?...

(Candace looked at Django then her brothers,until an angel and devil her appeared on her shoulder)

Angel Candace: choose Django, Candace, he needs you.

Devil Candace: no, bust your brothers!, this might be an one in a million chance to bust them!

Angel Candace: but Django is alone, you might be the only friend he will ever get!

Devil Candace: ignore that nice you, you know you wanna bust your brothers!

Candace: well, i think i could play with him, i mean i have nothing to do and-

(while Candace was talking with her angel and devil,who were invisible to everyone else,Django looked at her and looked at

the reader)

Django: ok, its official, she has gone nuts.

(back with Candace and her angel and devil)

Angel Candace: you know what you must do, Candace.

Candace: yes, i might regret it, but i must do it.

Devil Candace: no Candace, think before you do!, you dont know what will happen if you refuse to try bust your brothers!

Candace: ill regret it, im sure of that, but Django needs an new friend and i will be that friend! say, how come whenever

an angel and devil version an character appears, only said character can see them?

Devil Candace: we are not real, we dont even exist.

Angel Candace: we are an incarnation of your moral mind in the form of an Angel for the good and a devil for the bad things.

Candace: huh, well im going to go with Django, goodbye angel and devil me.

(Candace walked to Django,leaving the angel and devil herself behind)

Devil Candace: Candace!, noooooooo!(poof)

Angel Candace: yeah, angel one, devil zero!(poof)

(with Candace and Django)

Candace: hi Django.

Django: hi Candace.

Candace: what are you doing?

Django: watching tv...alone.

Candace: oh, well i'll join you.

(Candace sat in the sofa in Djangos side)

Candace: so what show is this?

Django: the fashion show-i mean futbol!

Candace: you like the fashion show?

Django: hey, i live with a sister, dont judge me!

Candace: i dont judge anyone, as long as they dont judge me anyway.

Django: heh.

Candace: i have heard from someone that you look cute on female clothing.

Django(nervous): whaaaat?, you must be kidding!

Candace: no really.

Django: (taps ears)lalalalala! i cant hear you!

(Django got off the sofa and started to flee from Candace,with Candace giving chase)

Candace: Django come here!

Django: leave me alone!

Candace: i just wanna know if its true!

Django: not even crazy!

Candace: please Django!

Django: nonononono!

(they continued until Django and Candace got tired and stopped to catch a break)

Candace: so(pant) will you(pant) show me(pant) how you look(pant) in female(pant) clothes?

Django: NO! (pant) im not(pant) gonna dress(pant) in-!

(cut to Django,in Candace room,wearing an child version of Candace clothes)

Candace: ooooh, you look so cute!

Django: im gonna be called a freak if anybody sees me in these clothes!

Candace: yeah, but you must admit you do look like a girl when you wear girl clothes.

(suddenly,Isabella went in the room)

Isabella: hey Candace, do you have some-woow!

(Isabela went waling to Django)

Isabella: who is this cute girl?

Candace: he is a boy.

Isabella: ...hahaha! Candace and her sense of humor.

Django: no really im a boy.

Isabella: really?

Django: yes.

Isabella: you are not kidding?

Django: nope.

Isabella: you really are a boy?

Django: i dont know how to make it clearer.

Isabella: ...this is awkward.

Django: yes, yes it is.

Isabella: but ill admit you look cute on girl clothing.

Django: please leave, Isabe-

(suddenly,a flash blinded Django as Isabella took a picture of Django in girl clothes)

Isabella: this is a good one, bye Candace, bye boy-girl.

(Isabella left the room)

Django: im Django!

Candace: well, Django, what do you wanna do now?

Django: painting, it calms me for some reason.

Candace: well, lets go downstairs.

Django: can i change first?

Candace: sure, why not?

(downstairs,Candace and Django,in his normal clothes,were painting in the floor with papers)

Django: see, Candace?, relaxing isnt it?

Candace: yeah, its really rela-

(suddenly,Candace falled asleep on the paint,painting part of her face with green)

Candace: (wakes up)w-w-what happened?!

Django: hehe, nothing, but your face is green.

Candace: what do you-(touches green paint in her face) oh, hahaha, i didnt noticed.

Django: hahaha, what are you painting anyway?

Candace: i have no idea, an tiger-snake-hawk thing.

Django: oh let me see, let me see!

Candace: fine, here it is.

(Candace showed Django her drawing,wich had the body of a tiger,the head and tail of an snake and the wings of a hawk)

Django: excellent Candace!

Candace: thanks, what did you draw?

Django: behold!

(Django showed Candace his drawing,wich was...an crocodile-snake-lion-elephant-goat-hawk-rabbit-rat thing)

Candace: its cute Django, but what is it?

Django: im just as clueless as to what the heck this is.

Candace: hehehe, its fun to be with someone once in a while, right Django?

Django: yeah, hehehe...someone.

Candace: is there something wrong?

Django: you noticed?

Candace: you doesnt seem to be happy enough with me as a friend.

Django: its just that everybody has a lot of friends who might become more then that after a while.

Candace: well Django...what can i say?

(Candace went closer to Django and hugged him)

Candace: you dont have many friends, but you will eventually have one that will become your girlfriend.

Django: you think so?

Candace: yeah, you just have to look harder and maybe...

Django: maybe what?

Candace: maybe she is already here.

(Candace and Django looked at eachother for a moment...before separating and blushing in disgust)

Django: eeew! IM NOT OLD ENOUGH!

Candace: ANYBODY ELSE _BUT_ ME!

(some hours later,Django and Candace cleaned up everything and watched the tv until Jenny arrived)

Django: Candace?

Candace: yes Django?

Django: thanks for playing with me today, you are the first girl i have played a game with.

Candace: what about your sister?

Django: she is too busy with her stuff.

Candace: oh, so, do you want to be friends with me?

Django: you wouldnt mind?

Candace: no, if you want, we can be friends.

Django: thanks Candace.

Candace: so should we exchange cellphone numbers?

Django: sure, why not?

(Django and Candace exchanged cellphone numbers and writed them in their cellphones)

Candace: so when does your sister arrives?

Django: she will arrive-

(Candace and Django heard the doorbell)

Django: now.

(Candace and Django went to the door,opened it and then Django went to Jenny)

Django: Jenny!

Jenny: hi Django.

Django: i missed you.

Jenny: thanks for taking care of him Candace, he didnt caused any trouble isnt it?

Candace: no, no he didnt.

Jenny: well, we will go home now, bye Candace.

Candace: bye guys!

(Jenny and Django left and Candace closed the door)

Candace: well, it was fun to babysit Django, maybe next fic that include us we will do something else?

(Candace walked to her room and went to sleep)

THE END


End file.
